


Shopping Day

by ami_ven



Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Girls' Day Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I just want to say that I amthrilledto be going shopping with you.”





	Shopping Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very) late birthday present for "naemi"

“I just want to say,” said Sarah, “that I am _thrilled_ to be going shopping with you, Victoria. But, um, I don’t think we’re going to be all that successful. I just couldn’t look as elegant as you.”

The older woman looked at her over the frames of her sleek designer sunglasses. Victoria looked amazing – not a hair out of place, her white pantsuit making her a calming oasis in the colorful bustle of New York City.

“Of course not, my dear,” she said, kindly. “Just as I could never look as much the ‘girl next door’ as you. We must embrace our individual talents.”

“Cool,” said Sarah. “What are my talents again?”

Victoria smiled. “As I recall, you have quite a gift with explosives.”

“I do,” she agreed, brightly.

“And, at any rate, you’ll need some basics. A garter holster, poison capsule earrings, garrote-wire bracelet… Just the simple things every woman needs.”

“Sounds great. And… thank you. Not just for today. For everything.”

“No need, dear,” said Victoria. “This little outing isn’t just in celebration of your birthday. It’s also a thank you, from me, for reminding us all that we should never stop doing what we love, just because we’ve gotten a little older. I love my family, I do, but I hadn’t realized how much I missed all of this. And it’s… well, it’s exciting to see you just starting out.”

“It is?” Sarah asked.

“Of course. When everything was new, terrifying and exciting all at the same time. It makes me feel young again.”

“It does?”

“Quite. So, I’m thankful just for that.

Sarah smiled. “I want to be just like you when I grow up, then.”

“Oh, my dear,” said Victoria, stopping to hug her, right in the middle of the street. “No, you don’t.”

THE END


End file.
